Cruce de destinos
by Armogirl5
Summary: En un universo alterno de fantasía, aventura y misterio... Sucesos acontecidos en el pasado, encuentros fortuitos y no tan fortuitos, amistades encontradas y sentimientos que permanecen con el paso del tiempo...


**Ya sabéis los protagonistas quienes son xD Y por supuesto con Gilbert y Francis en el elenco x3 Bad trio powa! **

**Espero disfruteis de este fanfic. Vuestros reviews me animan a escribir ^^ Ah, y gracias a BrujitaCandy por su ayuda :3**

* * *

La noche había caído. La luna envuelta en su espectral halo relucía mortecina y pálida en la oscuridad abismal del firmamento nocturno. En lo más alto de la escarpada montaña, los torreones rasgaban el cielo como afilados colmillos. La espesa niebla que nunca abandonaba ese castillo impregnaba aquel bosque umbrío y maldito. Y sólo el ruido de la lluvia ocasional acompañaba al silencioso y solitario mago que habitaba tan aciago lugar.

Arthur suspiró sentado en su anticuado sillón, todo en su castillo era viejo, sus reliquias... Siempre había vivido en el pasado; amaba sus recuerdos y batallas épicas, sobre el decadente presente. Un gesto irónico que en él era una sonrisa ladeada nada sana, se reflejó en cristal de la ventana. No podía quejarse, había obtenido el poder deseado, aunque a un precio muy alto. No pudo evitar que su mente vagase entre las brumas del pasado mientras sus párpados se cerraban pesados.

Había sido un niño solitario y desamparado, un rapaz que encapuchado cazaba con arco y flecha pájaros y pequeños animales para comer. Su puntería era envidiable, más tarde aprendió el manejo de la daga. No soportaba a la niña del pueblo, aquel chico que vestía de chica con una melena rubia ondulada y se hacía querer tanto... Quería ser como él, captar la atención de la gente y hacerse querer, pero cada uno es como es… y no se puede pretender ser aquello que no se es. Aprendió que cada persona nace con unas cualidades diferentes y vale en terrenos distintos.

Se había sublevado a sus padres para tener el pelo largo, cosechando las risas de todos pues parecía haber visto un fantasma con aquel pelo encrespado. Lo tomaron por loco ya que el solía ver ese tipo de seres que los demás no y la razón era que tenía un don diferente al resto: la magia; pero en su tierna infancia no lo supo ver y al contarlo solo encontraba indiferencia o pena en las miradas por su estado mental. Los más caritativos decían que estaba tan sólo que inventaba amigos imaginarios. Copio los trajes del presumido muchacho, pero tampoco tuvo éxito, no podía ser como él. Un día se dio cuenta que jamás quiso ser como ese chico, sólo que lo aceptasen, pues anhelaba ser querido y admirado como aquel rubio presumido y pusilánime.

Ese día... -Sonrió con nostalgia.- El destino quiso que conociera a un amable amigo del rubio engreído que se burlaba de él: Antonio.

Ese chico fue lo más parecido a un amigo. En aquel entonces y debido a las susodichas circunstancias no confiaba en nadie, ya había empezado la senda de otro camino, pero aquel cálido muchacho le traía comida y le sonreía haciéndole sonrojar.

Entonces un día todo cambio: decidió vengarse del rubio. Tramó un plan para hacer parecer culpable de brujería al primer amor del galante joven en el que se había convertido el niño que vestía de chica. Logró que la amada de éste, Juana fuese quemada por brujería, con lo que al chico se le rompió el corazón.

-Su gesto se tensó en una sonrisa atroz, su ambición no había terminado hay no...-

Se había retirado al castillo que ahora habitaba y desde su aislamiento acumulo poder, pero necesitaba oro para adquirir los caros ingredientes mágicos.

-Chasqueó la lengua con disgusto-

Era muy molesto ocuparse de trivialidades vulgares y cotidianas como un puñado de oro. Aún así mandó mercenarios a saquear el pueblo destrozándolo, pero eso no sació sus ansias de poder...

De Antonio y Francis, sólo quedaban los recuerdos de su infancia, pero ahora tenía en mente un plan muy arriesgado y necesitaba esos peones. Se frotó las manos ambicioso cubriéndolas del frío ambiente.

En otro lugar, alejado de los dominios del ambicioso rubio un soldado acababa su guardia. Su nombre: Antonio. Como cada día a esas horas se marchaba al bosque, donde se encontraba con un viejo amigo. Pero por alguna razón en esa ocasión y pese a tratarse del mismo camino de siempre no pudo evitar recordar el pasado…

Él en realidad no pertenecía a esa región, sino a una mucho más lejana. Cuando era niño se divertía en su pueblo, ayudaba a sus padres con el huerto, y le encantaba cabalgar por el bosque.

Un día su mejor amigo, el chico más querido de la villa, con su larga melena y ropajes aparentemente afeminados, se presentó en su casa dispuesto a llevarle a conocer a alguien. El moreno no dudó en seguirlo y para cuando llegaron al lugar en cuestión vio un niño menor que él, de ojos verde claro y rubios y desordenados cabellos. Su expresión parecía algo triste, como necesitada de cariño, lo que hacía que a Antonio le entrase la curiosidad por conocer los pesares que se ocultaban tras aquella enigmática mirada que le había cautivado. Pero el pequeño sentía miedo y le costó un poco ganarse su confianza, lo cual logró gracias a su don: su sonrisa.

Se hicieron muy amigos y todos los días se veían ya fuera para ir al lago, a cazar, o simplemente, por el hecho de pasar un rato juntos. Todo iba bien hasta que ya siendo más mayores por alguna razón aquel joven con el que tanto había compartido cambió súbitamente. No se explicaba por qué había ocurrido algo así, pero alguna explicación tenía que haber. Su primera atrocidad fue quemar a una hermosa joven, pero después vino lo peor…

Era un día como otro. Antonio volvía de cazar unos conejos en el bosque. Había obtenido una buena captura, por lo que tendría un buen banquete seguramente, aparte de beneficios para la familia puesto que su padre vendería los que sobrasen. Lo peor llegó al vislumbrar una columna de humo alzarse en la lejanía. Se apresuró a cruzar el trecho de bosque que le faltaba, dejando los conejos por el camino. Sin embargo cuando llegó paralizado, atónito y sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos. El pueblo había sido saqueado, las casas estaban ardiendo, la gente huía temerosa de lo que pudiera suceder después. Uno de aquellos mercenarios trató de atacarle, a lo que él se defendió. Pero su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor al descubrir que la insignia que aquellos hombres llevaban era conocida para él. ¡Arthur era el culpable! No podía creerlo, ¿pero por qué lo habría hecho? ¿Por qué llegar tan lejos? No pudo perdonarle y desde ese día empezó a odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas...

Se fue a vivir a un pueblo vecino y allí aprendió a ser soldado, un gran soldado, de los mejores. Aprendió el manejo de cualquier arma y diferentes técnicas de lucha. Tras haber completado su formación se enroló en el ejército y fue a la guerra, donde destrozó a quien tuviese delante, liberando la rabia acumulada con los años... pero cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo que había hecho, abandonó lo que tenía y se dedicó a vagar errante. Gracias a que en esos aciagos años de batallas había conocido a un joven clérigo pudo recuperarse ya que su amigo le ayudó con creces a pasar el mal trago puesto que su ánimo siempre estaba por las nubes y sabía como hacer olvidar los errores del pasado.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que su fama llegase a oídos de un noble, que inmediatamente fue a buscarlo para convertirlo en parte de la guardia de su castillo. No podía quejarse. Tenía un buen sueldo, estaba con su amigo, podía seguir entrenándose ya que las tierras de su acaudalado señor eran extensas y con un amplio bosque...

Pero aún con el paso del tiempo no podría jamás olvidar aquella imperdonable traición

Arthur contempló a sus dos peones en su bola mágica; el cristal tan frío como sus ojos reveló sus ambiciones. Sonrió taimado, era simplemente perfecto. Mandó una nota urgente al noble Roderich.

Roderich deslió el pergamino sellado de impecable escritura e hizo mandar llamar a Antonio. No es que fuese un alma caritativa, para dar aquella información tan poco útil para él, con la que podría perder uno de sus mejores soldados por un tiempo y su maestro de armas. Era que junto a la nota venía adjunta una joya de incalculable valor, por esa razón la misiva no llegó en primer lugar a su destinatario.

El joven moreno oyó una voz llamarle desde la almena del castillo mientras se dirigía a encontrarse con el albino e inmediatamente fue a ver qué demandaba su señor. Entró con paso firme al salón e hizo una elegante reverencia en cuanto vio al de ojos violetas. -¿Qué desea señor? ¿Cuál es la razón de su llamada?

-Antonio debo de hablar con usted. Le informo de que acabo de recibir una misiva de Arthur Kirkland.

El solo hecho de oír ese nombre hacía que le hirviera la sangre. Trató de ahogar una mueca de incomodidad y algo de desprecio al escuchar aquel nombre, maldito por siempre entre sus recuerdos y pesares. -¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué quiere? -preguntó tratando de mantenerse tibio.

Roderich frunció los labios destacando su lunar, ante el desasosiego inhabitual de su templado maestro de armas; con un humor demasiado optimista y alegre para su gusto. Siempre le había tratado con respeto, pues se lo había ganado con su lealtad y esta vez se sentía en la obligación de avisarle: -Antonio, ese tal Arthur es alguien poderoso, me envía un presente ostentoso a cambio de nada y bien sabes que siempre hay un precio... Nadie derrocha sus bienes. Lee atentamente y decide que es lo mejor, pero piensa en los dominios míos que defiendes antes de tomar una decisión precipitada e inducir la ira de un caballero tan reputado.

Le agradeció la preocupación cortésmente pero necesitaba saber qué deseos, qué pensamientos pasaban por la mente del menor, por lo que tomó la misiva, desliándola con manos nerviosas, para leer su contenido:

_Antonio estoy enfermo, no saben de lo que es y eres el único amigo que he tenido. Me gustaría verte antes de partir en busca de una cura o solución al mal que me afecta y me corroe las entrañas. _

_Posdata: ven por el día, oscuros guardianes vagan por la montaña maldita en la noche y enfermo podré custodiarte con mi exiguo poder. _

Su ira se desdibujó de súbito y corazón se encogió afligido sintiendo una fuerte angustia al leer la nota. Cómo podía haber sucedido eso. Creía que lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas pero comenzaba a cuestionarse si dicho odio era verdadero. No podía dejarlo así, tenía que verlo, necesitaba verlo. Debía aclarar lo ocurrido años atrás, debía comprender sus verdaderos sentimientos, porque la verdad era que ya no estaba seguro de nada.

Dejó el pergamino sobre la mesa y apresurado fue a avisar al noble. -Perdone mi señor pero he de partir de inmediato. Espero entienda mis razones.

Roderich se ajustó las gafas con un gesto sofisticado, encubriendo el desaliento que sentía por el destino de su joven y fiel maestro de armas:-Es razonable la solicitud, pertréchate y podrás partir.- Se aclaró la voz para no flaquear.- Dispondrás de todo lo necesario para el viaje. ¿Tienes alguna solicitud que pueda concederte antes de partir? Como recompensa a tu fidelidad, pero no solicites oro, pues sabes que es un bien escaso.-Carraspeó

-Quisiera que Gilbert me acompañase en mi viaje, si no es mucho pedir. –dijo sin dudar Antonio tras oir esas últimas palabras, aunque se esperaba que su señor dijera algo como eso. No era novedad, la verdad.

Roderich curvó los labios con gesto de satisfacción y alivio.-Es una molestia continúa con férrea disciplina que cuestiona mis órdenes y me pone en evidencia. Siempre merodea a pesar de que le despedí, pero he de reconocer que es persistente y osado, por esta causa le reincorporé al servicio del ejército. No se su método pero motiva mucho a los guerreros durante las batallas. -Escupió con desprecio.- Es como una animadora o un estandarte que sube la moral, pero lo considero inútil en opinión personal. No conozco tus razones para elegir viajar con él, no comparto tu decisión, pero la respeto. Pienso que sólo te causara problemas.-Se despidió con una elegante reverencia.-Le deseo suerte en su cometido Antonio.

Mientras Antonio se alejaba tocó una melodía triste de piano como despedida. Sin duda aquel era un día aciago.

El castaño fue raudo al bosque en busca de su amigo. No había tiempo que perder, debían partir de inmediato.

Gilbert se acercó a él en cuanto le vio. -¿Qué quería el estirado de Rod?

-Gil tenemos que irnos.

-¡Al fin! Ya estaba hasta las narices de ese tacaño. Seguro que duerme con el dinero debajo de la cama. –reía. Sin embargo al ver que el castaño no le seguía el chiste se extrañó. –¿Ocurre algo?

Antonio suspiró antes de comenzar a explicarse. –¿Recuerdas a Arthur, ya sabes, mi amigo de infancia al que comencé a odiar ya conoces por qué razones? Pues resulta que está enfermo y me ha pedido que vaya a visitarle antes de que se marche a por la cura que necesita.

Gilbert ya sabía lo que vendría después por lo que le interrumpió. –Bien, entonces vámonos si tan importante es.

Antonio le dedicó una sonrisa, volvieron para aprovisionarse, ensillaron sus caballos y partieron de inmediato. Toda prisa era poca si lo que decía aquella nota era cierto.

Arthur contemplo con una sonrisa atroz su resultado. Debería preparar los conjuros adecuados, antes de que llegasen sus invitados. No le agradó el acompañante indeseado, aquel noble se la había jugado, pero no se preocuparía en este momento de asuntos menores. Su plan se mantenía inalterable y el nuevo elemento era fácilmente eliminable. Su sonrisa se tensó mientras sus manos asían el frío cristal.

El camino se hizo relativamente corto, aunque no para ambos. El moreno había estado minuto tras minuto analizando en su cabeza la misiva, tratando de entender qué podía suceder, si era o no una trampa como afirmaba el albino. Al llegar al imponente castillo su asombro se hizo más que notable.

El albino no pudo evitar saltar. -Vaya pedazo de casa. Desde luego sabe vivir bien tu amigo. -decía con algo de guasa.

-No es mi amigo, ya no. -recalcó el moreno sin poder evitar que su mente rememorara lo acontecido en el pasado.

-¿Y entonces qué hacemos aquí? -volvía a hacer hincapié en el tema de qué necesidad había de ir allí si realmente ya no había ningún lazo que los uniese. Lo cual claro, no era cierto del todo, al menos no para Antonio.

-Simplemente venimos a averiguar qué es lo que sucede exactamente.

Gilbert se dio por aludido y juntos entraron, puesto que no había guardia alguno y la puerta estaba abierta, lo que lo hacía bastante sospechoso. Pese a eso se adentraron en el lugar aun no sabiendo adonde debían de dirigirse, ni lo que les esperaba.

Arthur estaba preparado, se recostó en su sillón y se bebió la poción: eran muy puntuales llegarían de madrugada, quizás se debía al albino, Antonio que recordase solía llegar a deshoras. Los había visto pasar el brumoso bosque, tan silencioso que parecía petrificado y sin vida. Ni los pájaros cantaban u osaban sobrevolar aquel lugar encantado.

Pasadas unas horas se oyeron pasos en aquel lúgubre castillo. Parecía que iban a entrar a la tenebrosa sala...

-Esto es tétrico. Tu amigo da escalofríos. -dijo Gilbert observando el lugar con atención.

Al moreno se le cruzaron los cables y le agarró de la túnica. -Te he dicho que no es mi amigo.

-Vale vale. -hacía gestos con las manos indicándole que se daba por aludido.

En ese momento Antonio soltó al albino. Toda su atención se centró en la sensación que acababa de experimentar y se adentró más en la sala, hasta quedar de espaldas a un gran sofá. -¿Hay alguien?

-Yes... -los pasos se aproximaron lentamente. Un chico rubio con un mechón rebelde en la frente, los ojos azules y una sonrisa rebosante de seguridad los recibió. -Me llamo Alfred, soy el aprendiz y el servicio de Arthur. Encantados de atenderles, pueden...- El joven se tensó visiblemente y palideció cuando escuchó el suave carraspeó a su espalda.

-Alfred déjanos solos, ve a limpiar el instrumental y las habitaciones...

Alfred hizo una educada reverencia ante los recién llegados, a los que indicó con un gesto de la mano que le acompañasen. Los dejó frente a una mesa repleta de pastas, té y bocadillos. Después con otra corta reverencia se retiró raudo.

Arthur miraba a los recién llegados atentamente antes de estirar la mano temblorosa ofreciendo. -Todo es vuestro, tomar lo que deseéis y disculpar a mi campesino aprendiz, no entiende que no debe importunar. -Sus ojos parecieron relucir cuando observo a Antonio de arriba a abajo con su mirada. -Te veo muy bien, me alegro de poder verte antes de...-Se detuvo con un brusco ataque de tos.

Ambos amigos se habían quedado perplejos observando las suculentas viandas. El albino no dudó dos veces y comenzó a comer a dos carrillos, pero el moreno reaccionó con el comentario del rubio, y más aún al oír aquella tos. Se acercó a él y le sujetó un poco, por si acaso. Al fin y al cabo si estaba tan enfermo no sería de extrañar que pudiera desplomarse de un momento a otro. -¿Te encuentras bien? -dijo con un deje de preocupación en la voz.

-No os quiero molestar con mi enfermedad. Antonio sólo tengo una solución...-Sus ojos se clavaron intensamente en los del castaño mientras su mano temblaba aferrada a la de este.

-¿Alguien tiene una cura? ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde está? ... -preguntaba atropelladamente fruto de la angustia y los nervios, agarrándole la mano con fuerza.

El rubio no creía que cediese tan fácil y tuvo que embozar una sonrisa victoriosa e irónica... Eran tan bobo. -Antonio la hay solo que...-su voz se quebró.-se encuentra en un lejano país y debo partir, pero yo solo puedo valerme. -Se aferró a él, su cuerpo frágil convulsionado por un ataque de tos y su rostro muy pálido con una gota de sudor resbalando por su sien. -¿Me acompañarías?-desvió la mirada al suelo. -El viaje no está exento de peligros...

Antonio escuchó cada una de aquellas palabras atentamente. Se le partía el corazón al verlo tan vulnerable y débil. -Claro, no te preocupes. Nosotros te acompañaremos, ¿verdad Gil? -El albino levanto la cabeza del plato tan solo para asentir, después continuó comiendo. El moreno prosiguió.

-¿Ves? No tienes nada que temer. -Antonio tomó al menor entre sus brazos. -Te protegeremos.

-Mañana estará todo preparado, ve por provisiones al pueblo. -Bajó la vista a su cuerpo maltrecho apesadumbrado.-Iría yo, pero...-su frase se interrumpió con tos que le hizo derramar un hilo de sangre por la comisura de su boca.-Mi aprendiz preparara una dosis de la medicina que me mantiene, para partir mañana.-Le miró significativamente.- Esperaré tu llegada. -Asió a Antonio, que estaba inclinado sobre él, por los brazos y atrayéndolo suavemente besó sus labios en un fugaz contacto, a lo que el castaño se retiró sorprendido y alarmado notando la quemazón sobre estos y limpiando un poco de sangre del rubio que había quedado en su boca.

Gilbert se quedó de piedra con aquella escena. No esperaba que algo así fuera a acontecer, pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo a explicárselo a sí mismo puesto que Antonio tiró de él, y se dirigieron raudos al pueblo. Por el camino no pudo evitar preguntar. -¿Qué fue eso?

-¿El qué? -el moreno no entendía de qué podría estar hablando el clérigo.

-Eso. El beso. ¡Os habéis besado!

-Sí... -se rascaba la cabeza, confuso. -A mí también me ha sorprendido.

-No me gusta ese chico. Da malas sensaciones. -simulaba que le entraba un escalofrío.

-No digas tonterías...

Discutiendo por aquella trivialidad llegaron al pueblo. Lo primero que hicieron, y debido a las insistencias del albino, fue entrar en la taberna.

Francis tocaba en la taberna mientras embelesaba a la camarera, una muchacha atractiva y bajita de curvas voluptuosas. Atraía también la mirada de la otra fémina del local, una mujer entrada en carnes y años: la cocinera. Los hombres daban bufidos mientras escuchaba cómo con voz melosa distraía de su servicio a las mujeres, que suspiraban.

-¿Otro vino señor?-Preguntó la moza guiñándole un ojo.

-Oui, me conoces bien, si mi vino es el elixir del amor.-Deslizó la mano por la cintura de la chica con gesto galante y puso morritos hasta que esta, riendo, se dejo besar en la mejilla. Pero interrumpió su cotidiano flirteo con la voz excitante masculina tan conocida. Levantó sus azules ojos que destellaron pícaros al reconocer a su amigo. -Mon amie -Se acercó sonriente y le abrazó atrayendo sus cuerpos. -¿cómo has estado? ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?-susurró meloso en su oído rozando con los labios en una caricia el lóbulo de su oreja.

Nada más entrar el moreno había advertido la presencia de su amigo de la infancia. No había tenido reparo cuando se acercó para abrazarle pero al sentir los labios en su oreja le apartó un poco. Siempre había sido demasiado... lanzado, fuera con quien fuese. -No has cambiado nada Francis. ¿Qué haces tocando en este lugar? ¿Dónde estuviste todos estos años? Ni siquiera diste señales de vida. Yo me enrolé en el ejercito... -el solo hecho de recordar aquello le corroía las entrañas. -Bueno, es una historia muy larga, ya te la contaré.

-No supe nada de nadie. -sus ojos se humedecieron y murmuró entrecortado. -Ju-Juana, nunca lo superaré del todo, por ella tengo este maravilloso futuro. -Deslizó las manos por la esculpida espalda del castaño hasta tocar su trasero sin que este se percatase y exclamó ante aquel trasero que siempre le tentó.- ¡Mon dieu! Qué fuerte estás, veo que te has entrenado.-Tocó con descaro y cara ilusionada sus bíceps, mientras decía en voz alta al camarero tras la barra.-Invito yo a estos dos caballeros, un buen vino y una cerveza fresca además de lo que pidan.

El camarero frunció el ceño, resoplando receloso y añadió. -Mientras pagues...

Francis replicó.-No lo dudes querido siempre pagó mis deudas. - le guiñó un ojo en una expresión coqueta y burlesca haciendo que el obeso tabernero escupiese en el suelo antes de servir los pedidos. -Gilbert cuanto tiempo. -le tendió una mano al albino para después de estrechársela llevarse la mano al mentón observando entretenido la curiosa situación. -Que inesperado el destino, son conocidos mis dos amigos sin que yo los haya presentado .Vamos a beber y hablar, tenemos muchas cosas que contar. Sentaos. -les indicó un lugar apartado de la barra.

Ambos amigos se sentaron en la barra junto al de cabellos largos. Al clérigo al ver las cervezas ya se le iba la vista.

-Oye Francis. -dijo el moreno dando un trago para aplacar la sed. -¿Sabes que Arthur está enfermo? Me mandó una misiva para decírmelo. Hoy he estado con él y... -bajó la mirada al recordarlo. -La verdad, está muy mal.

-No me fio Antoine, eres tan inocente que te vuelves más que ingenuo. -Puso las manos en gesto de paz para calmar la réplica de su amigo. -Adoro esa parte de ti y sé que es tu mayor virtud y vulnerabilidad, pero no confío en Arthur así que os acompañaré. Soy un músico ambulante y bohemio que recorre el mundo y en buena compañía…-se acercó al cuello del castaño oliendo su aroma -…es un auténtico placer recorrer y adentrarse en lo más profundo. Selvas vírgenes en las que penetrar, paisajes y relieves que explorar, todo por descubrir... Me marcho de aventuras. -Sus manos vagaban con disimulo por el cuerpo del castaño mientras se embriagaba con su olor. Antonio era como un buen vino, con el tiempo su cuerpo se había formado y musculado. Decidió que era mejor no mencionar que pronto debía abandonar aquel pueblo antes de que describiesen quien era el autor de los pequeños hurtos.

-Francis aparta. -le separó el moreno con una mano al ver que ya empezaba a ponerse empalagoso. -Mañana nos vamos al amanecer. -explicaba. -Eso dijo Arthur, ¿verdad Gil...? ¿Gil?

El albino ya medio borracho se hacía el gallito ante alguna de las jóvenes del local, consiguiendo así caricias y besos.

-Este ya no se entera. Habrá que llevarle a rastras si sigue bebiendo.

-Mon ami sabes que nuestro amado amigo Gil es violento en ese estado y se mete en grescas, no es el primer local destrozado que lo puede atestiguar. Llevémoslo a la habitación. -Depositó sin dar importancia una valiosa moneda de oro que rebotó sobre el mostrador ante los ojos codiciosos del tabernero, que se apresuró a cogerla sin réplica. Después agregó pícaro. -Nos queda poco dinero mon amie. Uno debería dormir en mi habitación. ¿Quieres tú o me ocupo de nuestro amigo indispuesto? -Su mirada se tornó turbia mirando al albino.

-Ve con él si quieres. No creo que pueda dormir esta noche. -no paraba de comerse la cabeza con lo del menor, no podía evitarlo. Podía ser una farsa pero, ¿y si era verdad? Si se estaba muriendo y no le ayudaba no se lo perdonaría jamás. Él era así. Tal vez de tan bueno que era fuese tonto pero no podía evitarlo, siempre veía el lado bueno de las cosas y las personas. Ayudó al de cabellos largos con el albino y lo dejaron en la cama de la otra habitación para después marchar a la de Francis, aunque Antonio sabía que no le sería fácil quedarse dormido con tantos pensamientos aporreándole la cabeza al unísono. -Solo espero que mañana se tenga en pie porque con lo que se ha bebido...

-Antonio te acompañaré esta noche. ¿No tocarías la guitarra para mí? Hace tanto que no la escucho.-suspiró nostálgico sentado en la cama junto a su amigo. –Aunque es cierto que no hay una guitarra me gustaría escuchar tu voz esta noche y que me cuentes todo.

Antonio accedió, más que nada porque necesitaba desahogarse, liberarse de esa maraña de problemas, de recuerdos. Le contó al rubio todo, con pelos y señales, empezando por lo que vio aquel día, cómo el pueblo desapareció entre las llamas, y continuando...


End file.
